I'll Never Let Go
by LatiosFan
Summary: What would have happened if Ash didn't manage to hold on to Angie's hand, when in "Ghoul Daze" an evil spirit tried to suck her into it's dark world? At first intended as a oneshot since this story doesn't fit in with the timeline of my other stories.
1. Chapter 1

I'll Never Let Go...

This story is the result of a request from CrazyYanmega, another well known MorpheusShipping writer, to do a fic about what would have happened if Ash didn't manage to hold on to Angie's hand until help arrives, when that evil spirit tried to suck her into it's dark world? Read it and find out. This story also involves MorpheusShipping (Ash and Angie liking each other) so if you really don't like that idea, perhaps you should stop reading here. The rest, I hope you enjoy this fan-fiction.

"Ash! Let me go!" Angie yelled, "or else..." she closed her eyes for a moment before finishing her sentence, "you'll end up getting sucked in with me!"

"No!" Ash shouted, as he gritted his teeth, "I'll never let go! Even if it means forever!"

Angie looked up, straight into Ash's eyes, seeing the determined look on his face.

"Huh? Forever?" she said a little surprised.

Could this mean he did feel more for her than just a friend? Is this his way of saying he never wants to leave me again? Thoughts kept running through her mind, and even though she was still in this dangerous situation, she felt a sense of safety coming over her. As long as Ash was holding her hand, she would be fine.

"I... could really use... some help now..." Ash moaned, as it took considerable strength to keep Angie from getting sucked along by that evil spirit, that had disguised itself as a harmless little girl.

From a little distance, Brock, Professor Rowan and a few of his aides watched this scene, with fear in their eyes.

"There must be something we can do!" Brock shouted, as he held on to a nearby tree.

"No! Please stay back!" the professor said with a firm voice, "there is nothing you can do! The only way we can take on this ghost is with the help of strong Ghost Pokémon!"

Brock looked at the Dusknoir that was still unconscious. The combined attacks of Shinx and Pikachu had knocked it out well, a little too well for this occasion, so no help was to be expected from here. Meanwhile, Ash's hands were starting to get sweaty. He tried to tighten his grip on Angie's hand, but her hand started sliding a little. He dug deep to find more strength. "I've got to save her!" it ran through his mind. Ash didn't fully understand why he had grown so fond of his new rival, a girl he barely knew a few days now, but deep inside he cared so much about her safety, that he would gladly have switched places with her, and him being the one about to get drawn into a dark void.

"Awwhh..." Ash moaned, as he felt a cramp coming up.

Angie looked up again, after having her eyes closed most of the time, to protect them from the fierce wind blowing around her, the cold draft, that was trying to pull her in. She felt how Ash really gave all to keep her safe, but also that he couldn't last much longer. Either he would have to let go off her sooner or later, or she would pull him in as well, like she already warned him for. Angie looked at Ash's face again, seeing the pain in his eyes, reading from his face all the sacrifices he made for her. "Whatever happens, I must hold on to that image!" she thought. Suddenly Ash felt his grip weaken even further! "No! I can't give up! Not now!" it kept running through his mind, as he felt each of his fingers one by one letting go...

"Nooooooo!" Ash shouted as he suddenly lost his grip completely, and saw Angie falling towards that dark hole, from which the evil spirit was beckoning it's victim.

"I love you Ash!" Angie shouted, hoping Ash could hear those last words, before she disappeared into the darkness...

The wind that was blowing just a moment ago, suddenly subsided, as the portal to the dark world closed rapidly. Ash fell down on the ground, on his knees, his eyes fixed on the ground. Pikachu and Shinx let go of Ash's jacket, and slowly stepped forward from behind Ash, where they had been holding him, to help him hang on to Angie. Pikachu appeared on the right side of Ash, and Shinx on the left. Both Pokémon stared at the place where they last saw Angie before she vanished into the portal. A single tear fell to the ground, and another soon followed. Shinx laid it's head on Ash's knee, and Pikachu rubbed it's head against Ash's side, to comfort him.

"I'm... so sorry... Angie..." Ash sobbed, consumed by a mix of sadness and rage, pure anger for not having been able to save her.

Brock, professor Rowan, and the others that had watched the whole tragedy take place, ran towards Ash. But he didn't notice that, instead all he could think of was: "Why couldn't I save Angie this time?" and "what will become of her now?", two questions that kept coming up in Ash's mind...

This felt a little different for me to write, than any of my previous stories, in which all usually ends well. But unless I get overwhelming requests to add more chapters, this is it for this alternative storyline. Perhaps needless to say, this story doesn't tie in to my other work, since my other stories are all linked to each other in a way, being part of one big MorpheusShipping storyline.

As always, I apologize for any typing errors, or grammatically not 100% correct sentences. Remember, I am not a native English speaker or writer. I tried to make this story as close to the Pokémon series as possible, so that the characters will react roughly the same in this fictional story as they do in the series. Comments are always welcome, you can use the review function on this FanFiction site for that.

Disclaimer: I do not own or claim to own any trademarks of Pokémon. Any similarities to the works of others is purely accidental, and not meant as an infringement on anyone's achievements.

Version 1.1 of this story, corrected a few errors that a reviewer brought to my attention.


	2. Chapter 2

Acceptance

I first started this story because CrazyYanmega, another well known MorpheusShipping writer, suggested someone really should write a fic about what would have happened if Ash didn't manage to hold on to Angie's hand until help arrived, when that evil spirit tried to suck her into it's dark world. So, what if...? Read it and find out. This story also involves MorpheusShipping (Ash and Angie liking each other) so if you really don't like that idea, perhaps you should stop reading here. The rest, I hope you enjoy this fan-fiction.

"Ash!" Brock shouted, as he was now standing very close to his friend, who was still there, kneeling down on the ground, motionless. "Ash... are you alright?"

Ash seemed stunned now. Just a moment ago he had had been crying his eyes out, and yet now he remained completely silent, which worried Brock even more. Brock was about to lay his right hand on Ash's left shoulder, when Ash jumped up, and turned his face towards the place where Angie disappeared.

"I promised to save her!" Ash yelled. "I promised! I promised..." he repeated this line several times, as his voice became softer and softer until they could only see his lips moving, without any sound...

"Awww, poor Ash..." Dawn sighed, who had also came towards Ash, but kept a little more distance than Brock.

Suddenly Ash clenched his fists, turned around, and with big steps, moved towards Professor Rowan.

"Son, I'm sorry we couldn't..." the professor started, but he stopped talking when he saw the angry and at the same time desperate look in Ash's eyes.

"Professor..." Ash started, "you know of a way to open that portal again, right? So we can get Angie out?" he added, as his eyes were almost begging for a positive reply from the Pokémon researcher.

"Ash, my boy, I wish I could give you another answer than this," Rowan started, "but I only have some knowledge of Ghost Pokémon, not of that creature that took your friend, and whatever world it may have come from. I'm truly sorry."

Ash let his head hang down, as his last hope of rescuing Angie seemed to have vanished just as abruptly as she did, just a few moments ago.

"Professor Rowan is right," Conway, who was now suddenly standing close to Dawn, said. "My calculations show that there is a 99,9 percent chance Angie will be stuck in that ghost world forever. And the only reason I didn't make this chance to be a full 100 percent is because since I met you, I believe in miracles," he added, while moving his glasses up a little and looking at Dawn.

"Please zip it with your calculations!" Dawn bit at Conway, as she was afraid Ash could overhear Conway speaking.

Ash turned around again, and walked back to the rock he had been holding on to. Shinx was still there, looking at the spot where it saw it's trainer disappear, and Pikachu had stepped next to the little Pokémon, wrapping it's tail around Shinx, to provide some comfort. Ash also looked at the same spot Shinx did, and went down on his knees. He picked both Pokémon up from the ground, and held them close to his chest, cuddling them, so they could share their grief together...

"We've got to help Ash," Dawn suggested, as she stepped forward in Ash's direction.

But Brock put his arm out in front of Dawn's path, blocking her way.

"I think Ash wants to be alone right now," Brock said to Dawn.

Professor Rowan nodded, and instructed his aides to gather the other children, to head back to the Summer Academy. Dawn still hesitated a little to follow, and Conway was still in her vicinity, like he had been the past few days.

"You'll just go back to the Academy with the others. I'll stay here and keep an eye on Ash, okay?" Brock said to Dawn and Conway.

With the reassurance that Brock would watch over Ash, Dawn decided to go back, and Conway followed her. While the others also slowly left the scene, Brock sat down under a nearby tree, and watched Ash, still caressing Pikachu and Shinx. The stars in the sky sparkled, like nothing had happened that night...

(to be continued...)

So I decided to continue this story. If you liked it better open ended, with Angie stuck in the dark void, no problem, but I felt I had to expand it a little more. Perhaps needless to say, this story doesn't tie in to my other work, since my other stories are all linked to each other in a way, being part of one big MorpheusShipping storyline.

As always, I apologize for any typing errors, or grammatically not 100% correct sentences. Remember, I am not a native English speaker or writer. I tried to make this story as close to the Pokémon series as possible, so that the characters will react roughly the same in this fictional story as they do in the series. Comments are always welcome, you can use the review function on this FanFiction site for that.

Disclaimer: I do not own or claim to own any trademarks of Pokémon. Any similarities to the works of others is purely accidental, and not meant as an infringement on anyone's achievements.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The Day After

I first started this story because CrazyYanmega, another well known MorpheusShipping writer, suggested someone really should write a fic about what would have happened if Ash didn't manage to hold on to Angie's hand until help arrived, when that evil spirit tried to suck her into it's dark world. So, what if...? Read it and find out. This story also involves MorpheusShipping (Ash and Angie liking each other) so if you really don't like that idea, perhaps you should stop reading here. The rest, I hope you'll enjoy this fan-fiction.

* * *

Brock was still watching Ash, who was staring at the place he last saw Angie. The Dusknoir that had tried to protect Ash and Angie, had regained consciousness and had quietly left the scene, looking rather sad, like it was blaming itself for not being able to help. Brock had been wanting to tell Dusknoir it wasn't it's fault, but the Pokémon had moved away pretty fast, and Brock didn't want to to leave Ash alone. Since it was a starry night, it was now starting to get rather chilly. The Pokémon breeder noticed how Ash was shivering with cold. He got up, and slowly walked towards Ash.

"Ash... it's getting cold," Brock carefully started, "perhaps we should head back to the Academy as well."

Ash turned his head a little, reluctant to show Brock his tears, but didn't say anything. Brock wanted to say everything would be okay, but he knew that was a promise he couldn't make. They had been in danger in the past, but this seemed different. Their opponent, that evil spirit that captured Angie, was beyond their reach at the moment, so it wasn't just a matter of assembling a rescue party and going in.

"I... I'd like to... stay here... a little longer..." Ash stuttered, shivering with cold and being sad over Angie.

"I understand that," Brock replied, "but you won't help Angie by getting sick, you know."

Ash turned his head forward again. Brock sighed for a moment, and was about to walk back to the tree he had been sitting against, when suddenly, he saw Ash getting up. Ash turned around and stepped towards Brock.

"Can you carry Pikachu for me?" Ash asked.

"Sure!" Brock answered, glad to see his friend had listened to his advice.

Brock took Pikachu from Ash's hands, while Ash kept Angie's Shinx, who was sleeping now, close to him, and together they walked back to the Pokémon Summer Academy. When they were close to the front door, it swung open by itself. Professor Rowan's face appeared in the opening.

"Welcome back, lads!" the professor started, "I am glad you came back, I was getting worried since the night was getting quite chilly."

Ash was indeed shivering, although that was not just from the cold. Brock guided him to the dorm, and helped Ash to get comfortable. Brock tucked Ash in, like he had done to his brothers and sisters countless times during the periods his parents had been away, with Shinx and Pikachu each on one side of Ash.

"Good night, Ash," Brock whispered to his friend, "I know it won't be easy, but try to catch some sleep, okay?"

Ash just nodded, before he closed his eyes. As Brock went to his own bed, Ash kept seeing the image of Angie getting sucked in by the spirit playing over and over again in his mind. The only way not to see it was to open his eyes again. So he just laid there, staring at the ceiling, until fatigue finally got the best of him, and he fell asleep. Brock had stayed awake, to see if Ash would fall asleep, and when he noticed his friend was resting now, he closed his eyes as well. Perhaps tomorrow they might find a solution to help Angie, although Brock couldn't think of any way right now.

* * *

The next day, the sun came pouring in through the windows. A ray of light streaked past Ash's face, and since he had been sleeping light, reliving the events of the night before in his dreams, he immediately sat up straight in his bed.

"Angie? Are you awake yet?" he asked, still a bit sleepy.

"What is it Ash?" Brock answered with a still sleepy voice.

"Do you know where Angie is?" Ash said back to Brock.

Brock got out of bed and walked towards Ash, his head turned down a little.

"Ash... Angie and you encountered a strange spirit last night, remember?" Brock started explaining, now looking Ash straight in the eyes. "And you tried to save her from getting taken away by that spirit, but... didn't succeed."

Ash looked at his friend with disbelief written all over his face, before he started looking sad, and turned his head down.

"I was hoping that was just a bad dream..." Ash started, "but I remember..."

"Perhaps the professor or someone else may have a thought of a way to rescue her," Brock said, trying to sound positive. "Anyway, how about a little breakfast first?" he suggested. "Thinking on an empty stomach is almost impossible, right?"

Ash heard his belly growl, and knew Brock was right. Since Ash didn't change into his sleeping clothes that night, he was still dressed, although he looked a bit scruffy from all the tossing and turning while he was sort of sleeping. Ash tried to flatten the biggest wrinkles in his clothes, and put on his cap, to hide his hairdo. Pikachu and Shinx were still asleep. The events of last night had also tired them out, and Ash decided to let them be, so they could rest some more. Brock quickly got dressed and together they walked to the cafeteria. While walking, Ash wondered why he was so shook up by what happened to Angie. Sure, she was a friend, and Ash cared about his friends. But he only knew her a few days, and had even almost fought with her, before Angie made him aware that she was a girl, on that occasion when they both picked the same Poké Ball. What he wouldn't give to be in an argument with Angie at this very moment. But Ash couldn't work it out in his mind, and decided to drop the matter for now. "Breakfast first!" he thought, trying to look optimistically forward to his favorite meal, besides lunch and dinner, that was.

"Hey Ash!" Dawn greeted her friend, as Ash and Brock entered the cafeteria.

"Hi Dawn," Ash greeted her back, trying to sound as casual as he could, although anyone who knew Ash could hear something was troubling him.

"We left a spot at the table for you here, hoping you would show up sooner or later!" Dawn said, "Conway, move over a little, so Ash can sit here!"

A little reluctantly, Conway stood up and offered his chair to Ash. But before Conway could claim the chair on the other side of Dawn, Brock had already taken it. Conway glared at the Pokémon breeder, but then decided this was not the time and place to argue over places at the table, and he decided to drop it and sat down next to Ash instead. For a moment there was an awkward silence, as no one knew what to say next.

"So, what's on the menu today?" Brock broke the silence, as he picked up the flyers that were lying in the middle of each table, listing the different kinds of food and their cost. His friends also took one each and studied it's contents for a little while.

"I think I'll have the 'sandwich special' to begin with," Ash surprised everyone by being the first to speak.

"Sounds delicious, Ash, but I'll have the salad," Dawn said.

"Me too", Brock added, "I wonder what is in it, perhaps I can use it for a new recipe."

"Did you know an average salad can have up to over one million bacteria on every spoon, if it is not preserved at the correct storage temperature?" Conway stated. "Not to mention what can happen if..."

"Thanks Conway!" Dawn said, interrupting the lecture Conway was about to give, as she threw down her menu flyer back on the table, "I am suddenly not hungry anymore."

"S-s-sorry Dawn," Conway stuttered, "I was only trying to be helpful. I wouldn't want you to get sick."

"It's alright..." Dawn replied, as she saw the guilty look on Conway's face, "but I still won't take the salad."

Everyone got up, took a platter and a plate to put on it, and stood in line with the other kids, who were waiting on their turn to order their meal. Brock had decided he also rather wanted the sandwich, not just because of Conway's little tale about the possible health hazard of the salad, but it had been a long night for him as well, and he felt his stomach could use a little more filling than some green stuff.

After breakfast, his belly well filled again, since Ash had taken a second sandwich after the first was devoured in record time, his thoughts began wondering towards the events of last night. Ash played that scene over and over again, while thinking about what he could have done to make the outcome different than it was now, but he kept running in circles. All this thinking tired him out a little, and perhaps he had over eaten also a bit, so he was getting somewhat drowsy.

"Hey guys, do you mind if I go sit under that tree there for a while?" Ash said.

"Sure, no problem," Brock replied. "Meanwhile I'll check on Pikachu and Shinx, to see if they're awake now and want some food as well."

"Thanks Brock! You're a good friend," Ash said, as he gave him a grateful look.

"So Dawn, how about I show you some new contest moves I have worked out for my Slowking?" Conway suggested.

"Oh, that sounds cool! Right Piplup?" Dawn chimed.

"Pip-piplup!" Dawn's Pokémon agreed.

So Brock went back to the dormitory, and Dawn walked along with Conway, to the training area. Ash sat down under the large tree he had pointed at. It was located on the side of the main building, and provided nice cool shade on a sunny day like this. Even though Ash was still plagued by his worried thoughts, he soon dozed off. Although in his dreams his thoughts were still troubling him, until...

"Hey Ash! What are you doing here?" he suddenly heard a familiar voice say...

(to be continued...)

* * *

Chapter 3 already. This felt a little different for me to write, than any of my previous stories, in which all usually ends well. But on the other hand, this poses a refreshing challenge. Perhaps needless to say, this story doesn't tie in to my other work, since my other stories are all linked to each other in a way, being part of one big MorpheusShipping storyline.

As always, I apologize for any typing errors, or grammatically not 100% correct sentences. Remember, I am not a native English speaker or writer. I tried to make this story as close to the Pokémon series as possible, so that the characters will react roughly the same in this fictional story as they do in the series. Comments are always welcome, you can use the review function on this FanFiction site for that.

Disclaimer: I do not own or claim to own any trademarks of Pokémon. Any similarities to the works of others is purely accidental, and not meant as an infringement on anyone's achievements.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: First Contact

I first started this story because CrazyYanmega, another well known MorpheusShipping writer, suggested someone really should write a fic about what would have happened if Ash didn't manage to hold on to Angie's hand until help arrived, when that evil spirit tried to suck her into it's dark world. So, what if...? Read it and find out. This story also involves MorpheusShipping (Ash and Angie liking each other) so if you really don't like that idea, perhaps you should stop reading here. The rest, I hope you'll enjoy this fan-fiction.

Ash quickly opened his eyes. That voice he had just heard... it sounded too familiar. He turned around, and looked straight into a face he had been longing to see so much!

"Angie? Is... is it really you?" Ash asked, still in disbelief over what his eyes saw.

"Well... I think so," the young girl answered.

"But... how?" Ash started.

Then Ash realized there was something far more important than why Angie was here, and apparently she did the same. Ash started running towards Angie, and at the same time, she started running as well. A few seconds later they held each other in a tight embrace, that seemed to last forever. Even though technically Angie hadn't been away that long, Ash had missed her so much, he squeezed her too hard, and Angie started gasping for breath a little.

"Ash... I've...missed... you also... but, I... can't...breathe..." she stammered.

"Oh, sorry!" Ash apologized, as he let go of her instantly.

"It's okay..." Angie reassured, smiling at Ash, after seeing the little guilty look in his eyes. "I... I've missed you too..."

Although Angie was glad to get some air again, somehow at the same time she also regretted that Ash wasn't holding her anymore. Ash took a good look at his latest rival and close friend, to see if her adventures in the spirit world had harmed her in any way, but Angie seemed unscathed, except for a little mud stain in her shirt. That had been caused when Dusknoir held them down on the ground, with it's psychic powers, to prevent them from getting sucked in. Ash remembered this spot all too well, since he had been playing the scene when Angie disappeared over and over again in his head, and he had seen that same spot on her shirt then as well, before he lost his grip on her hand for good.

"Now, you just have to tell me all about where you've been, and how you got back here!" Ash said, as he had regained his cool again.

"Well, there isn't that much to tell, actually," Angie started explaining, "when you had to let go, I was expecting horror and pain, since that spirit seemed so evil, judging by the way it had lured us into it's trap. But I could see nothing around me but darkness."

Ash listened attentively, and nodded that he wanted to hear more.

"I could walk around freely, but I never saw anything, and after a while I stopped walking, since I could not even be sure if I was actually moving, or if it was all an illusion," Angie continued.

"Uhhh, creepy..." Ash remarked, shivering.

"So finally I sat down, and tried to rest a little," Angie spoke. "At first I was startled by some evil laughter every once in a while, but then all became quiet, so I guess I must have dozed off then. No idea for how long, since you really don't have a sense of time, when you are surrounded by nothing but darkness."

"That sounds awful!" Ash said, trying to stop that single tear that was trying to show itself, as he was getting a bit emotional hearing what Angie was telling him. "But I still don't understand how you came here."

"Well, me neither," Angie said, "but when I woke up, there was a bright light ahead of me, like when you're in a very dark room and suddenly someone opens a door to the room next door, which has all the lights on."

"Weird..." Ash commented.

"That's exactly what I thought," Angie continued her story, "but somehow it felt good, not like an evil trick this time, so I got up, and walked towards that bright, well lit opening... and suddenly found myself here!"

"So, after all that effort that spirit took to drag us in both at first, and then just you, you were simply able to walk out of that world?" Ash said. "You didn't have to fight, or at least run?"

"Believe me, I'm just as surprised as you are," Angie replied, "but still this is exactly how it went."

"Well, anyway, I'm so glad you made it back," Ash said, as he closed his eyes, feeling happy his friend was back again.

Suddenly Ash heard Dawn calling him.

"Hey Ash, is everything okay?" the young coordinator asked him.

"Couldn't be better," Ash said, as he opened his eyes again, with a grin on his face. "Hey guys, Angie is back!" he cheered.

"What did you say?" Dawn asked, as her eyes suddenly grew very big.

Conway and Brock, who were standing next to Dawn, also looked very surprised at Ash.

"Can't you see her?" Ash said, surprised as well, "I was just talking to her and..."

Ash turned around, but instead of looking at Angie's face, there was nothing...

"You were talking alright," Brock said calmly, "but it seemed like you were talking in your sleep..."

"Huh? Say what?" Ash said, totally clueless now.

"It is very common after a great loss, to suffer from delusions," Conway started to give a scientific explanation.

"It was no delusion!" Ash shouted, "she was here! I held her! She was here!!"

"Denial is also a symptom..." Conway whispered to Brock and Dawn.

Ash looked around, with a lost look in his eyes, but there was no trace of Angie. She had disappeared just as unexpectedly as she had showed up to him. "Or had this all been an illusion, like Conway had just suggested?" Ash wondered in his mind.

"I... I guess I must have been dreaming then... " Ash sighed, as he let his head hang down.

Still, deep inside, Ash was not fully convinced...

(to be continued...)

Chapter 4 already. This felt a little different for me to write, than any of my previous stories, in which all usually ends well. But on the other hand, this poses a refreshing challenge. Perhaps needless to say, this story doesn't tie in to my other work, since my other stories are all linked to each other in a way, being part of one big MorpheusShipping storyline.

As always, I apologize for any typing errors, or grammatically not 100% correct sentences. Remember, I am not a native English speaker or writer. I tried to make this story as close to the Pokémon series as possible, so that the characters will react roughly the same in this fictional story as they do in the series. Comments are always welcome, you can use the review function on this FanFiction site for that.

Disclaimer: I do not own or claim to own any trademarks of Pokémon. Any similarities to the works of others is purely accidental, and not meant as an infringement on anyone's achievements.


	5. Chapter 5

A Dream Within A Dream

I first started this story because CrazyYanmega, another well known MorpheusShipping writer, suggested someone really should write a fic about what would have happened if Ash didn't manage to hold on to Angie's hand until help arrived, when that evil spirit tried to suck her into it's dark world. So, what if...? Read it and find out. This story also involves MorpheusShipping (Ash and Angie liking each other) so if you really don't like that idea, perhaps you should stop reading here. The rest, I hope you'll enjoy this fan-fiction.

Brock put his arm around Ash's shoulder, to provide his friend some comfort.

"Come inside," Brock suggested, and I'll make you some special tea that helps to relax a little. I learned the recipe from that pretty girl we met during the adventure with Celebi. Oh... she was so beautiful..." Brock added, with a dreamy look in his eyes.

Brock's Croagunk popped out of it's Poké Ball, and immediately began charging up for a Poison Jab.

"Perhaps you should also get a recipe that helps you stay with both feet on the ground when it comes to girls," Dawn said, smiling. "It would be much healthier for yourself, and also more pleasant for us, you see."

"Oh, yes... let's get you that tea then, Ash," Brock hastily added, as he and his friend started walking towards the kitchen, leaving a slightly disappointed Croagunk, since it didn't get to do it's attack on Brock, behind.

The Summer Academy's chief cook had quickly gotten word of Brock's cooking skills, and since then had granted him full access to the kitchen, should he need anything from there. On one condition, that Brock would share some recipes with him. Brock, being always kind and willing to help whenever needed, naturally agreed. And after a couple of days partially spent in the kitchen, Brock had learned some things from the cook as well. He put on some water to boil, and started mixing some ingredients for his special herb tea. Ash was sitting down in a corner, sometimes watching his friend in action, and then again looking at the ground, wondering about his "encounter" with Angie, that had seemed so real, but apparently had been nothing but a dream.

"So, it's ready!" Brock said, as he presented a steamy cup of tea to his friend.

"Thanks," ash said with a rather bland voice, as he had been lost in thought for a moment.

"It may still be very hot, so you'd better be careful at first," Brock added.

Ash nodded, and took a small sip.

"Hey, that tastes pretty good!" Ash remarked, looking gratefully at his friend.

"Glad you like it," Brock smiled, "I am still fine tuning the recipe, so it's always a surprise how it turns out."

Ash blew in the cup, so the contents would cool down faster, and quickly drank the rest of the tea. After that he wiped his mouth with his sleeve, and put the cup down on the table beside him.

"You're right, I already feel more relaxed," Ash said, yawning.

Brock heard the kitchen door swing open, and turned around. It was Dawn and Conway.

"Smells nice here!" Dawn commented, "can I have some of that tea as we... Hey, what did you do to him?" she quickly added, pointing at Ash.

"Huh?" Brock said surprised, as he turned around, and then noticed Ash sleeping on the chair he had been sitting down on, drinking his tea.

"Ash?" Dawn said, as she tried to wake her friend.

"Hmmm, I guess I should not have added so much morpheus berry extract to the tea," Brock remarked, "I figured Ash would need a little more to calm down, but he must have been so tired, that even a few drops would have been enough to send him off dreaming right away."  
"Isn't that dangerous?" Dawn asked, with a concerned look on her face.

"Morpheus berries are totally harmless, as has been proven in several studies," Conway reassured her, "however, there are some berries that can be quite dangerous when they are mixed with... Auwww! What was that for?" Conway suddenly said, looking at Dawn who had pinched him.

"Sometimes it's cute when you tell me all those things you know," Dawn explained, "but not now, okay?"

"It seems like Ash will be out for some time," Brock said, "even Conway's scream didn't wake him."

"So now what?" Dawn asked.

"Can you help me carry him to his bed?" Brock replied, "we can't leave him here."

Dawn and Conway nodded. Brock took Ash's legs, while Dawn and Conway each took one arm. Together they carried him to the dormitory, and put Ash back in his bed. Pikachu and Shinx had already woken up, and were surprised to see Ash sleeping again. Brock offered to stay with Ash, to watch over him, should he go sleepwalking once more. Pikachu also stayed behind, while Dawn and Conway took Angie's Shinx with them, to get it some food and take care of the little fellow. It was clear Ash was in a deep sleep, since he was breathing steadily.

"Get some rest, my friend," Brock thought, as he cuddled Pikachu in his arms. But soon the Pokémon breeder also fell asleep, as he was also very tired himself after having stayed awake most of the previous night, watching over Ash as he was still outside on the spot where Angie had disappeared.

"Ash? Are you there?" Ash heard a well known voice calling him.

"Angie? You're back again!" Ash cheered, excited to see his friend again.

"It's really you! Thank god! But where did you go? All of a sudden you disappeared, and then I woke up, with that darkness around me again," Angie explained.

"Dawn called me," Ash explained, "and then they told me I had been sleeping, and seeing you had all been a dream. Is this a dream again then?"

"I don't know, it feels real to me," Angie replied.

"It has to be another dream again," Ash continued, like he had not heard Angie's words. "And when I wake up you are gone again, and I have been fooling myself, just like Conway said. Leave me alone, whatever you are!" he suddenly shouted, turning his back towards Angie and starting to walk away.

"Ash! No!" Angie screamed, "please don't leave me again!" Please!"

Ash stopped. That cry had sounded so desperate, it didn't feel like an illusion. He turned back, and looked at Angie, who was standing with her hands stretched out to him, and tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Okay, I'll believe you," Ash said on a comforting tone, as he ran back and put his arm around her shoulder, wiping away Angie's tears with his hand. "But I still don't understand why I am the only one that can see you."

"Wait!" Angie suddenly said, "you told me that when you disappeared the others said to you that you had been sleepwalking, right?"

"Well, yes," Ash nodded.

"Perhaps you can only meet me when you are asleep," Angie suggested, "I know the last thing I remember before I saw you again now, was that my eyes were getting heavy. And then suddenly you were here."

"So you are real, but I can only see you when I am dreaming, and you are too? And even then others can't see you, even though you are really here with me? So I am dreaming and at the same time I am not?" Ash wondered. "Aarghh, I think my head's about to explode, it's getting all too complicated!" he added, as he put both his hands on his head, like someone in despair.

"Something like that... it's all so confusing..." Angie said, looking just as puzzled as her friend.

"But if we can't understand it, how on earth am I gonna make the others understand what is going on, without them thinking I have gone crazy?" Ash asked.

"I don't know..." Angie said, with a sad voice, "but can you please hold me once more, before you wake up, and I find you gone again?"

"Sure..." Ash said, with a caring voice, as he hugged Angie, and she wrapped her arms around him as well, holding him as tight as she could.

And even though both were so unsure about where they were, and what was happening, holding each other somehow made them feel safe, at least for now...

(to be continued...)

Chapter 5 already. This felt a little different for me to write, than any of my previous stories, in which all usually ends well. But on the other hand, this poses a refreshing challenge. Perhaps needless to say, this story doesn't tie in to my other work, since my other stories are all linked to each other in a way, being part of one big MorpheusShipping storyline.

As always, I apologize for any typing errors, or grammatically not 100% correct sentences. Remember, I am not a native English speaker or writer. I tried to make this story as close to the Pokémon series as possible, so that the characters will react roughly the same in this fictional story as they do in the series. Comments are always welcome, you can use the review function on this FanFiction site for that.

Disclaimer: I do not own or claim to own any trademarks of Pokémon. Any similarities to the works of others is purely accidental, and not meant as an infringement on anyone's achievements.


	6. Chapter 6

Proof At Last!

I first started this story because CrazyYanmega, another well known MorpheusShipping writer, suggested someone really should write a fic about what would have happened if Ash didn't manage to hold on to Angie's hand until help arrived, when that evil spirit tried to suck her into it's dark world. So, what if...? Read it and find out. This story also involves MorpheusShipping (Ash and Angie liking each other) so if you really don't like that idea, perhaps you should stop reading here. The rest, I hope you'll enjoy this fan-fiction.

"Ash? Ash!?" Ash and Angie suddenly heard a voice entering their little oasis, in which they could still be together.

"Oh no, someone is trying to wake you up!" Angie said, panicking.

"And then they will say this was just another dream!" Ash added, as he tried to block the voice that was calling him back to reality.

"Wait, I've go an idea. Quickly, take this!" Angie shouted.

Ash felt something being put around his wrist, just before the image of Angie faded, and he found himself looking into Brock's face.

"You were sleepwalking again, Ash," Brock said, "it was a good thing Pikachu woke me up before you could hurt yourself."

"I met Angie again!" Ash shouted, "and it was no illusion!"

Dawn and Conway stormed inside, followed by Angie's Shinx.

"What is going on here!?" the two asked together.

"Ash claims he has seen Angie again," Brock explained, "and that he wasn't imagining things."

"Because I wasn't!" Ash said, annoyed at his friend's disbelief.

"Perhaps it's even more serious than I thought..." Conway stated, "I think we need a specialist here."

"Alright, you are coming with me to the infirmary right now!" Dawn said, with a determined look on her face, while grabbing Ash's hand.

"No!" Ash shouted, as he held on to a strut of the double bed, and tried to free his hand.

"It's for your own good," Brock tried to soothe things a little.

"And I am telling you I am not mad!!" Ash shouted, not in the least calming down.

"I'd like to believe that as well," Dawn said, after letting go of Ash's hand, "but you've got to admit it sure looks like you are not yourself at the moment."

Ash didn't say a word back, but tried hard to find a way to convince his friends. Finally, he gave up, and let his arms hang down.

"Okay; I'll come with you if that makes you all feel better..." Ash sighed.

"A wise decision," Conway stated.

Ash stepped forward, with his friends following him, when suddenly Angie's Shinx blocked their path!

"Shinx-shinx!" the little Pokémon cried, jumping up and down, before standing up against Ash's right leg.

"What has gotten into Shinx?" Dawn wondered.

"Perhaps the delusion Ash is suffering from is contagious," Conway suggested.

"I told you I am not crazy!" Ash shouted, glaring at Conway, raising his right hand.

"Ash, what is that around your right wrist?" Brock suddenly asked.

Surprised, Ash looked at his arm. Around it was one of the greenish sweatbands, Angie used to wear around her wrists!

"Wait... isn't that?" Dawn remarked, as her eyes opened wide.

"It is! Now I remember!" Ash cheered. "Angie put something around my wrist when she heard Brock trying to wake me up!" That must have been this!"

"It looks like it alright," Brock remarked.

"I told you!" Ash chimed, "that proves I'm not mad!"

"Now hold on..." Conway objected, "how can we be sure this is really Angie's wristband and not just a similar one?"

Dawn stepped forward, took Ash's arm, and sniffed shortly at the wristband.

"That is Angie's alright. I recognize her deodorant," Dawn stated.

"How can you tell?" Conway said, as he looked very surprised.

"Girls just know these things, okay?" Dawn answered.

So finally having convinced his friends, Ash started explaining what Angie had said to him, about how she and he apparently were able to meet in their dreams...

(to be continued...)

Chapter 6 already. This felt a little different for me to write, than any of my previous stories, in which all usually ends well. But on the other hand, this poses a refreshing challenge. Perhaps needless to say, this story doesn't tie in to my other work, since my other stories are all linked to each other in a way, being part of one big MorpheusShipping storyline.

As always, I apologize for any typing errors, or grammatically not 100% correct sentences. Remember, I am not a native English speaker or writer. I tried to make this story as close to the Pokémon series as possible, so that the characters will react roughly the same in this fictional story as they do in the series. Comments are always welcome, you can use the review function on this FanFiction site for that.

Disclaimer: I do not own or claim to own any trademarks of Pokémon. Any similarities to the works of others is purely accidental, and not meant as an infringement on anyone's achievements.


	7. Chapter 7

A Slim Chance

I first started this story because CrazyYanmega, another well known MorpheusShipping writer, suggested someone really should write a fic about what would have happened if Ash didn't manage to hold on to Angie's hand until help arrived, when that evil spirit tried to suck her into it's dark world. So, what if...? Read it and find out. This story also involves MorpheusShipping (Ash and Angie liking each other) so if you really don't like that idea, perhaps you should stop reading here. The rest, I hope you'll enjoy this fan-fiction.

After having told his Dawn, Brock and Conway everything he knew, Ash sat down again on one of the beds. His friends had been listening attentively and as they let Ash's words sink in, there was absolute silence in the room.

"That's a formidable story," Brock commented.

"If I hadn't seen her with my own eyes, and wasn't holding this," Ash said, as he held Angie's wristband up, "I wouldn't have believed it myself."

"So somehow you two can end up in some sort of dream dimension together..." Conway said, pondering the situation.

Dawn suddenly jumped up.

"Hey, that sounds a lot like the adventure we had in Alamos Town," she remarked.

"You're right! You mean when we saw those dreaming Pokémon Darkrai had put to sleep, that seemed to be flying through the walls because the dimensions were all mixed up?" Ash asked.

"Exactly!" Dawn said, while nodding enthusiastically.

"But then... we would need Palkia or Dialga, or maybe even both, to rescue Angie?" Brock suggested.

"Okay, if that is what it takes... let's go find those Pokémon right now!" Ash said, with an impatient look on his face.

"We'll go with you, right Brock?" Dawn stated, "just give me a few minutes to get some things."

"No so fast!" Conway said, raising his hand.

"Huh?" Dawn said, surprised.

"Can't you see there's no time to waste!?" Ash asked, a little annoyed, "we need to find Palkia and Dialga now!"

"What if I say there may be another way?" Conway stated, with a mysterious smile on his face.

"What do you mean, another way?" Dawn asked.

"I've looked at this case from a scientific point of view, and then it hit me," Conway started.

"Can we have the short version please?" Dawn said, as she rolled her eyes.

"Certainly, anything for you," Conway answered, causing Dawn to blush a little. "Apart from the fact that we would have to locate Pokémon that travel between time and space, which will be no easy task, we also risk destroying our world if we had Dialga and Palkia fully merge our dimension with the dream dimension. But technically, I don't think we would have to go that far to rescue Angie."

For a moment Conway paused, and repositioned his glasses, although all could swear he put them back on probably exactly the same place on his face where it was before that.

"Go on..." Brock said, as he and the others listened attentively.

"Well, since it has already been established that matter can travel from the dimension Angie is in now, to the dream dimension, and then to our dimension," Conway started explaining, "as has been proven by the green wristband Angie managed to put around Ash's wrist, in theory it should also be possible that she makes the same transition."

"But why hasn't Angie simply come along with me the last time I met her?" Ash asked, with a puzzled look on his face.

"That's a good question, but I was already counting on it to come," Conway answered, "I estimate that both dimensions have some natural "pull", a force that normally keeps you locked inside your own world. But you and Angie have some kind of attracting force, that seems to be able to cross that border, but only when you are both asleep. That allows you to see each other in the dream dimension. But when you wake up, that attraction falls away, and you are both pulled back to your respective worlds, which in Angie's case is that dark spirit world."

A shiver went across Ash's spine as Conway mentioned this.

"So we need to find a way to block that force that keeps pulling Angie back to her current dimension," Conway continued.

"Sounds logical," Brock remarked, "but how do you plan to do that?"

"I also anticipated that question," Conway replied. "In theory a strong psychic type Pokémon, like my Slowking, might be able to do just that."

"Are you sure this will work?" Ash inquired, still in his mind balancing between hope and disbelief.

"My calculations show the chances on success are 37.85 percent to be exact," Conway answered, with a confident look on his face. "It's still somewhat short of 100 percent, I have to admit, but compared to the chances we would be able to locate and convince Dialga and Palkia to help us, without destroying our world, success is practically guaranteed."

"That's great news!" Dawn cheered, "you're brilliant, you know that?"

"Well, I did know already, but it never hurts to hear it from your mouth," Conway said, with a smirk on his face.

"So, when can we start?" Ash asked, impatiently tapping his feet.

"My Slowking is always ready," Conway replied, "so, no need to wait any longer. Al you have to do is fall asleep."

"Well, that's easy enough," Ash said, smirking a little, "I just lay down on this bed and off I go."

Ash did as he told, and soon he was lying in his bed. But he was so excited about the possibility to rescue Angie, that he kept tossing and turning. Finally Ash opened his eyes again, and sat up straight in his bed.

"I don't think this is gonna work..." Ash said, his face a little sad.

"Perhaps Brock could make you some more of that tea?" Dawn suggested.

"Otherwise a blow on the head might also help," Conway added, "and then we will also know if you can reach Angie when you're unconscious, and not just when you are dreaming. Seems like an interesting experiment..."

"Ehhh, I'd prefer that tea then," Ash quickly said, with a frightened look on his face.

"I'll get right to it!" Brock said, as he ran to the kitchen.

About fifteen minutes later Brock returned with a mug of his special tea. Ash drank it all with quick sips, and lay down on the bed again. He felt his eyes grow heavier and heavier, and then... he was gone.

"Now we just have to wait for him to go sleepwalking again," Conway stated.

Our friends sat down on some of the other beds, and the waiting began. Everyone was very tense. They felt a lot may depend on how things would go the next few hours, minutes. No one could tell. All they could do was try to be ready for anything, wait, and hope for the best...

(to be continued...)

Chapter 7 already. This felt a little different for me to write, than any of my previous stories, in which all usually ends well. But on the other hand, this poses a refreshing challenge. Perhaps needless to say, this story doesn't tie in to my other work, since my other stories are all linked to each other in a way, being part of one big MorpheusShipping storyline.

As always, I apologize for any typing errors, or grammatically not 100% correct sentences. Remember, I am not a native English speaker or writer. I tried to make this story as close to the Pokémon series as possible, so that the characters will react roughly the same in this fictional story as they do in the series. Comments are always welcome, you can use the review function on this FanFiction site for that.

Disclaimer: I do not own or claim to own any trademarks of Pokémon. Any similarities to the works of others is purely accidental, and not meant as an infringement on anyone's achievements.


	8. Chapter 8

Not Again!

I first started this story because CrazyYanmega, another well known MorpheusShipping writer, suggested someone really should write a fic about what would have happened if Ash didn't manage to hold on to Angie's hand until help arrived, when that evil spirit tried to suck her into it's dark world. So, what if...? Read it and find out. This story also involves MorpheusShipping (Ash and Angie liking each other) so if you really don't like that idea, perhaps you should stop reading here. The rest, I hope you'll enjoy this fan-fiction.

"I think Ash has made contact," Brock stated, as he watched his friend getting out of bed, and starting to walk in his sleep, his lips moving, like Ash was talking to someone.

"Okay, Slowking, come out and do Protect on Ash!" Conway ordered, tossing a Poké Ball up in the air.

The pinkish psychic Pokémon appeared. Then Slowking began glowing all over, and a spherical, bluish light started to surround Ash. As the psychic shield was almost completely around Ash, another shape slowly became visible!

"Look! Is that!? Yes, it's Angie!" Dawn cheered.

Dawn stepped forward and wanted to grab Angie's arm, but her hand went straight through Angie, like she was some kind of mirage!

"Huh?" Dawn said, surprised

"We can't touch her, remember this is just phase one," Conway stated, "now comes the hard part, to make sure she doesn't disappear again."

"Isn't that simply a matter of waking Ash up now?" Dawn asked.

"Well, right now Slowking's Protect is probably strong enough to keep her in the dream world, and allows us to see and even hear her," Conway replied, "but now she has to make the transition to our world. And there is still an unknown factor in the calculations I have been making."

"And that is?" Brock asked.

"The power of the spirit that dragged her into that dimension in the first place..." Conway added, with an extra serious look on his face.

Unable to hear Conway's words, Angie looked at Ash, feeling something was different than during their previous encounters.

"Ash, what is going on?" she asked, "I feel so strange..."

"Don't worry," Ash answered, "we have a plan to get you back. Just make sure you hold onto me tight!"

"I will!" Angie said, putting her arms around Ash.

Brock, Dawn and Conway could indeed hear everything Ash and Angie said, and now noticed the two were were ready for the rescue attempt.

"Slowking, be ready for anything!" Conway instructed his Pokémon, "Brock, you try to wake up Ash. Dawn, please stand back a little, I don't want you to get hurt."

Brock carefully approached Ash, and touched his shoulder, shaking it a little to help him wake up. Ash didn't respond at first, so Brock shook him a little harder. Then slowly, Ash opened his eyes. He was awake, and he still felt Angie's arms around him.

"We did it!" Ash cheered, but then he suddenly felt Angie moving backwards!

"Watch out!" Dawn screamed.

Behind Angie a kind of dark vortex had opened, and it seemed to be trying to pull the girl's legs into it!

"What is going on!" Brock shouted, as the vortex made some sort of loud howling sound.

"I was afraid this might happen!" Conway shouted back. "Slowking's Protect sort of opened a portal between the dream dimension and our dimension," he explained, nervously straightening his glasses, "and to keep the balance between the dimensions, the same has now happened between the world of that spirit, and the dream dimension!"

"So... you mean that spirit can reach out and try to pull Angie back, even now that she is already here!?" Brock asked.

"Correct!" Conway yelled.

"Can't Slowking do something!?" Ash asked, as he held on to Angie's hand, that was now and then fading a little.

"I'm afraid we are already stretching it's powers to the limit here!" Conway replied, as he watched drops of sweat forming on Slowking's forehead.

"Ash! Help me!!" Angie yelled, her words fading and getting louder again, at the same moments her image faded or became a little more solid, like a television with bad reception.

"No! Not again!" Ash cried, as his mind was racing to find any options to help his friend.

Brock, Dawn and Conway all held on to Ash, to prevent him from slipping away, but even their combined strength was still not enough to make any progress.

"Pikaa!" Ash's yellow Pokémon cried, as it fired a Thunderbolt into the vortex behind Angie.

"Shiiiinx!" Angie's Pokémon uttered, trying to help Pikachu by doing Spark on the vortex.

But it seemed to have no effect whatsoever, Ash still felt how Angie was slowly getting pulled backwards! Her feet had now completely disappeared into the dark vortex, and the rest would probably follow soon...

(to be continued...)

Chapter 8 of this story. Will Ash and his friends succeed in rescuing Angie, or will she be lost forever? The next chapter might give some more information about that. Perhaps needless to say, this story doesn't tie in very well to my other work, since my other stories are all linked to each other in a way, being part of one big MorpheusShipping storyline in which Angie got saved just like in the TV-episode "Ghoul Daze" happened.

As always, I apologize for any typing errors, or grammatically not 100% correct sentences. Remember, I am not a native English speaker or writer. I tried to make this story as close to the Pokémon series as possible, so that the characters will react roughly the same in this fictional story as they do in the series. Comments are always welcome, you can use the review function on this FanFiction site for that.

Disclaimer: I do not own or claim to own any trademarks of Pokémon. Any similarities to the works of others is purely accidental, and not meant as an infringement on anyone's achievements.


	9. Chapter 9

A Dream Come True

I first started this story because CrazyYanmega, another well known MorpheusShipping writer, suggested someone really should write a fic about what would have happened if Ash didn't manage to hold on to Angie's hand until help arrived, when that evil spirit tried to suck her into it's dark world. So, what if...? Read it and find out. This story also involves MorpheusShipping (Ash and Angie liking each other) so if you really don't like that idea, perhaps you should stop reading here. The rest, I hope you'll enjoy this fan-fiction.

Angie's image faded even more, as the bottom half of her legs had now been completely sucked into the dark vortex behind her. And even though Ash, Dawn, Brock and Conway really gave it all, they were not strong enough to turn the tide. Ash felt his guts turn at the thought of possibly losing his friend again, and a tear formed in the corner of his eye. Then everyone felt what seemed like a gust of wind blowing in the room!

"Noir!" an angry cry suddenly sounded from behind Ash and his friends.

Brock was the first to turn around, and notice what made this sound. It was a Dusknoir, that had appeared out of nothing, perhaps even the same that had been unable to help when Ash lost his grip on Angie's hand, that night in the woods! Before anyone had a chance to react, it began charging up a Shadow Ball. The black orb filled with dark energy became bigger and bigger, almost as big as Ash.

"Dussssk-noirrr!" the dark Pokémon cried, as it launched it's Shadow Ball directly towards the vortex behind Angie.

As the dark colored ball of energy disappeared into the vortex, our friends first heard a faint eerie scream. It felt like the force pulling Angie in, was a little weaker now, and more of her legs became visible again!

"Nooooiiiirrrr!" the ghost-type Pokémon cried, while launching a second Shadow Ball, this one even bigger than the previous one.

Now a loud scream was heard coming from the vortex. Then, suddenly, Angie fell forward, on top of Ash, as the pull on her legs had completely vanished! For a few seconds everyone said nothing, dazed by this unexpected turn of events.

"Did... did it work?" Ash stuttered, his eyes still closed.

"Well, just look for yourself," Brock said, smiling.

Ash opened his eyes, and looked straight into Angie's. Both immediately had tears in their eyes, but tears of joy this time. A big smile formed on Ash's face, and Angie smiled back at him. Then they realized this looked like a very awkward situation, and blushing slightly, Angie quickly got up, allowing Ash to get on his feet as well. For a moment the two just stared at each other, before Angie fell into Ash's arms.

"Ah, isn't that a wonderful sight," Dawn sighed, as she poked Conway in his side, while winking shortly at him with her right eye.

"Uh...yes...well..." Conway stuttered, while trying to hide a slight blush he felt coming up.

Then Brock, Dawn and Conway stepped forward, and hugged Angie as well, except for Conway, who gave a heartily handshake instead. Pikachu jumped on Ash's shoulder and Angie's Shinx jumped into her arms, to welcome back it's trainer with a few licks in the face.

"That tickles!" Angie giggled, as she cuddled her Pokémon before putting it down on the ground again.

"I believe this is yours..." Ash said, as he slid the wristband Angie gave him earlier, off his wrist, and presented it to her.

"Thanks!" Angie softly said, starting to blush again, before sliding it onto her own wrist again. "I'll never put it off again," she added, but much too soft for anyone else to hear, except herself.

"It sure was a close call," Brock added, "if it wasn't for Dusknoir..."

Everyone turned around, but the ghost-type Pokémon seemed to already have vanished just as stealthily as it had come in the first place.

"Thanks Dusknoir!" Ash shouted.

"Yeah, thank you so much!" Angie added, smiling.

"Noihohohohoir" it suddenly sounded from a distance, almost like Dusknoir was laughing about the happy way this all ended after all.

Suddenly the door to the dormitory swung open, and professor Rowan and one of the teachers ran inside.

"What is going on here!?" Rowan asked. "We heard a strange sound, and saw a dark cloud over this building. And then all of a sudden it became quiet and the sky was clear again!"

"We tried to bring Angie back from that spirit world," Brock replied.

"And succeeded!" Ash cheered, as he put his arm around Angie's shoulder.

Professor Rowan looked at the two reunited friends, a sight he had wondered if he would ever be able to see again, let alone expected to see anytime soon.

"My my, that is good news indeed!" the professor spoke, "I have never lost a student or Pokémon during the many years I have run this Academy. And to tell you the truth, before I noticed this strange phenomenon that drew me here, I was busy trying to find words to inform your parents," Rowan continued, now looking in Angie's direction.

"Well, I guess you don't have to tell them now anymore," Angie said, smiling.

"You're right about that," the professor replied. "But I still don't understand how you managed to get her back."

"If needed I can fill you in about the necessary details," Conway said, while straightening his glasses.

The professor nodded at Conway, and then shook Angie's hand to congratulate her with her return. Then Rowan turned around, and started heading for the door.

"Professor, can we have a party to celebrate Angie's return?" Dawn suggested.

"You mean, with lots of food?" Ash asked, as his eyes got bigger.

"Count me in!" Angie cheered.

"Well," the professor answered, as he turned around, "I think we first still need to determine a proper punishment for you, young lady," he added, as his face suddenly looked very stern.

"Huh? What punishment!?" Ash and his friends all said together, extremely surprised.

"Well, Angie did skip class a few times..." the professor explained.

"That's not fair!" Ash protested, "Angie didn't do that because she wanted to!"

The professor remained silent for a few moments, seemingly unwilling to take Ash's words he just said in defense of Angie into consideration, when suddenly Rowan started to laugh!

"I was just teasing you a little," professor Rowan explained, "although you did in a way skip class, and you too, Ash, by sleeping during some lessons, I believe?"

"Oh... that...well eh..." Ash stuttered.

"But I think that won't happen again, am I right?" the professor said, looking at Ash and Angie.

"No sir!" both answered in chorus.

"That's settled then. Now, as or the idea of having some festivities, we did have something planned already to celebrate the end of this summer's Academy, but I guess this occasion is a valid reason to have these festivities a little earlier this year," professor Rowan said, with a smile on his face.

"That sounds great," Dawn chimed.

"Last one there has to wash all the dishes!" Ash yelled.

"I hope you are good at that, 'cause I am going to win this for sure!" Angie yelled back.

And together they raced towards the cafeteria, like nothing had happened...

(the end... or perhaps not...)

Chapter 9, bringing this story (almost) to conclusion. So, after a rather, perhaps unnerving, start, all's well that ends well, right? Perhaps needless to say, this story doesn't tie in to my other work, since my other stories are all linked to each other in a way, being part of one big MorpheusShipping storyline.

As always, I apologize for any typing errors, or grammatically not 100% correct sentences. Remember, I am not a native English speaker or writer. I tried to make this story as close to the Pokémon series as possible, so that the characters will react roughly the same in this fictional story as they do in the series. Comments are always welcome, you can use the review function on this FanFiction site for that.

Disclaimer: I do not own or claim to own any trademarks of Pokémon. Any similarities to the works of others is purely accidental, and not meant as an infringement on anyone's achievements.


	10. Chapter 10

From Now On

I first started this story because CrazyYanmega, another well known MorpheusShipping writer, suggested someone really should write a fic about what would have happened if Ash didn't manage to hold on to Angie's hand until help arrived, when that evil spirit tried to suck her into it's dark world. So, what if...? Read it and find out. This story also involves MorpheusShipping (Ash and Angie liking each other) so if you really don't like that idea, perhaps you should stop reading here. The rest, I hope you'll enjoy this fan-fiction.

After the party last night, that had been held sooner than planned because of Angie's miraculous return from the spirit world, everyone had been sleeping in. Everyone, except...

"Hey Brock," Ash whispered.

"Yes, nurse Joy, of course I will help you with that patient. Just leave it to Brock, dear," the Pokémon breeder talked in his sleep.

"Brock, wake up!" Ash hissed.

"Huh?" Brock said, while slowly opening his eyes.

"Do you know where Angie is?" Ash asked.

"If she is not in her bed, I don't know," Brock replied, yawning, "maybe Dawn knows..."

"Okay, I'll ask her instead," Ash answered.

"You do that, while I get back to my dream. It's not polite to keep a lady waiting....zzzzzz..." Brock added, before falling asleep again.

Ash walked over to Dawn's bed. The young coordinator was still asleep as well, with her Piplup also on her pillow. She had her back turned towards Ash and was holding the little Pokémon like it was a doll, a really sweet sight. Ash shortly poked in her side.

"Conway... not now, I want to sleep a little longer..." Dawn said, still partially asleep.

"It's me, Ash," the trainer from Pallet Town whispered.

"Oh!" Dawn suddenly woke up, and started to blush a little.

"Do you know where Angie is?" Ash asked.

"She went out early," Dawn answered, as she pulled her blanket a little higher to hide her blushing, "I believe she said something about going to the lake..."

"Thanks!" Ash said, before racing outside.

Ash wondered why Angie had gone outside so early. "Perhaps something had happened to her when she was trapped in that spirit world," Ash thought, "or she may have had a bad dream or so." Ash felt a little worried. No, it was more than worry, although Ash couldn't quite put his finger on it. He accelerated his pace, and soon he saw the lake Dawn had mentioned. "But where was Angie?" Ash wondered. He stopped running, then, suddenly he noticed a silhouette of a person standing close to the water. "That must be her!" Ash almost shouted, as his heart made a jump for joy. He started running again and soon he was close enough to verify it was indeed Angie.

"Hi Ash," Angie said, without turning her head.

"Huh, how did you know?" Ash asked.

"I just had a feeling it would be you," Angie explained, "you're always there when I need help."

"Need help? Angie, what is wrong?" Ash wondered, as he came standing next to her.

"I don't know..." the girl replied, "perhaps it has something to do with he Academy almost being over soon..."

"Well, you can always go again next year, right?" Ash suggested.

"I suppose..." Angie said, with a little dull sounding voice.

"And since we are friends, we can stay in touch, right?" Ash added.

Angie simply nodded, although she had been hoping for a different answer from her friend.

"You know what I feared most when I was locked in that spirit world?" Angie suddenly asked, out of the blue.

"No, but you can tell me if you want," Ash said on a comforting tone, "I am your friend, remember?"

"Okay... what scared me most was... that... that I might never see you again..." Angie continued, with a little shyness in her voice, as she looked down at her feet.

Ash didn't say anything back. He heard a certain sadness in Angie's voice, but somehow he was a little afraid to ask any further about what she had just said.

"I heard you missed me a lot while I was away..." Angie remarked, breaking the silence.

"Who told you that?" Ash wondered, as much to his surprise, he felt his cheeks go a little red.

"Brock mentioned you weren't even hungry for a while, because you missed me so..." Angie added.

"Brock talks too much..." Ash answered," while trying to look straight ahead at some random spot on the other side of the lake.

"But it's true, right?" Angie said, as she looked up again, and turned her head towards Ash.

Ash thought long and hard about that question. Not because he didn't know the answer, sure he had really missed Angie a lot, he couldn't deny it. But there was something strange in her voice when she asked him that question. The same thing he heard before, when she said "huh, forever?" that moment when he was holding on to her hand, to avoid her getting sucked into the spirit world. He felt a tingly sensation coming up, all over his body. A bit like Pikachu was hitting him with an electric attack, but much more subtle. Ash finally looked up, and slowly turned his head towards Angie, looking straight into her dark golden eyes. Suddenly Ash saw all the perilous moments he and Angie had been through flash before his eyes. The time she almost fell into that cliff, and when she disappeared into the dark spirit world, and almost one more time when the attempt to get her back almost failed.

"I... I've missed you more than I can say..." he finally stuttered, as he felt his cheeks get even redder.

"Say no more then..." Angie replied, as she looked all dreamily at him, also blushing heavily.

Just like their minds had been attracted towards each other when Angie was still in the spirit world, having them meet in their dreams when Angie was still trapped there, now some strange force seemed to be drawing our friends closer to one another now, irresistibly closer... until their lips met, in a short but tender kiss...

"Angie... I'll never let go off you again..." Ash whispered in Angie's ear, as he held her tight.

"I know Ash... I know..." she whispered back, closing her eyes, as only happy thoughts were on her mind now.

(the end... and at the same time a beginning of something beautiful)

Chapter 10, added after some felt the previous ending lacked something. I had to agree with that, and will hopefully make that right with this epilogue. I hope you'll all like it.

As always, I apologize for any typing errors, or grammatically not 100% correct sentences. Remember, I am not a native English speaker or writer. I tried to make this story as close to the Pokémon series as possible, so that the characters will react roughly the same in this fictional story as they do in the series. Comments are always welcome, you can use the review function on this FanFiction site for that.

Disclaimer: I do not own or claim to own any trademarks of Pokémon. Any similarities to the works of others is purely accidental, and not meant as an infringement on anyone's achievements.


End file.
